


K.O.

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, no biggie, simple fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:32:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The simplest words are the most effective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	K.O.

**Author's Note:**

> We all know Kenma wears the pants.

“I’m hungry,” moaned Kuroo. He was situated on Kenma’s bed with his eyes fixed on the back of the setter. A few minutes ago, he had barged into Kenma's house with the sole reason of being bored out of his mind... or so he told Kenma.

The blonde boy wasn't paying any attention to him though. With his eyes fixed solely on the game he was playing, the only indication he had heard Kuroo at all was his reply.

“I know.”

“No, Kenma. You don't. You don't understaaaaand,” he drawled, rolling over a few times in frustration. The covers became wrinkled under his body. One of his legs dangled over the edge. He was too big or too long or too wrong to fit fully on Kenma's bed. What a bother.

With a huff, Kuroo explained his earlier statement, “I mean, I’m hungry.”

Kenma finally afforded a glance at him, but it was clearly hesitant. Despite knowing his friend for years, the boy was still on edge at times. Curse his social awkwardness.

“Yeah… I know."

“But Kenma-” whined Kuroo.

The setter turned back to the game he was playing. There was no point in giving him more attention than he needed.

“You’re hungry. You already told me.”

“Kenma, you’re not listening.”

Kuroo reached out and tugged at the jacket the setter was wearing in an effort to get him to look at him again. Really, who wore a jacket indoors and on such a warm day? Weirdo. (But that’s what he liked about him.)

On the other end of the spectrum, Kenma was deciding whether or not to smack the hand away. One part of his mind screamed yes because Kuroo was being freaking annoying, but there was another part that said no. No because he was someone close to him. No because despite it being a weekend, Kuroo still came over and decided to be with him rather than hang out with other people.

Well. He was quite grateful for that, wasn't he?

A small sigh escaped his lips. With a particular reluctance, Kenma put down his game and shifted around so his whole body faced Kuroo. Now, maybe the discussion of Kuroo's hunger would be settled… quickly he hoped, so he could get back and finish his game…

“I’m listening. What is it that you want to tell me?”

The sly captain perked up with Kenma’s newfound attention. Finally, he was getting what he wanted.

“Well, aren’t you hungry too?”

“Not really.”

“But you are a little bit, right? So where do you want to go?” asked Kuroo, taking initiative. He knew that it would do no good to get Kenma to admit anything, even if it was something simple like if he was hungry or not. The boy was quite secretive and indecisive. (But that's what he liked about him.)

The setter in question replied with a shrug and an “I don’t know.”

Kuroo pressed on, determined to get Kenma on the bandwagon. “Come on, there must be a place you like.”

Kenma looked down at his hands. He was finding it harder and harder to meet Kuroo's expectant gaze. Couldn't he just have left him alone for today? Didn't he have other friends who were better and easier to be with? Why did he have to try so hard...?

But it wasn't like he was ungrateful… he was just unsure of himself.

“...not really," he finally muttered

Funny thing was that the captain had already expected his answer. After all, Kenma didn't have much of a vocabulary. That was evident from the many years Kuroo tried holding a conversation with him that was not about games. Now that was really something.

He chuckled at the thought, prompting Kenma to look at him weirdly. What could he say? The boy was amusing. Grinning, Kuroo reached out and touched the setter’s fingers. He felt a small jolt from Kenma at the sudden contact. What an awkward boy. (But that’s what he liked about him.)

“What about those maid cafes? You like those right?”

Kenma shot a small, half-hearted glare at the captain. “Not really.”

Another spontaneous laugh. If looks could kill. Instinctively, his hand wrapped around Kenma’s. It felt like he was holding a cat’s paw. So soft and small, how could anything look so fragile, but be so strong?

“Can’t you say anything besides ‘not really’?”

“...not-”

“Ok, never mind. That was a dumb question.”

Kenma nodded in agreement.

“Then… how about the places you don’t like?”

“...hm. Crowded places.”

“Ok. And?”

“Places with greasy food.”

“Mmhm…”

“And places with loud music.”

“Yeah…”

“Also places that have those waiters…”

“What do you mean?”

He fidgeted. “You know… the ones that talk too much…”

“You mean the ones who are just trying to be polite and friendly?”

Kenma wriggled his hand out of the captain's grasp. “You know I’m not good with people.”

“True.” Kuroo looked down at his own hand. It felt weirdly empty.

Kenma followed the captain’s line of sight. A microscopic pang of guilt afflicted his heart when he realized what he’d done. He just wasn’t good at things like friendship or socializing… but Kuroo knew that.

“Well… whatever. You have food in your house right?”

“Actually…”

“You’ve got to be kidding.”

“Not really.”

Kuroo took a few cautionary breaths before speaking. “Ok… ok… so you have no food in your house and we’re starving, but we don’t know where to go… ok, this is just great.”

“Kuroo.” This time, he managed to make eye contact.

“What?”

“Where do _you_ want to go?”

He blinked, clearly surprised. This was the first time in the history of their relationship together that Kenma had actually asked him what _he’d_ like. What a jerk. (But that’s what he liked about him.)

“Hey, Kuroo.” In a careful manner, as if he was about to touch a beast, Kenma put his hands on the captain’s shoulders. He was looking a bit flushed. Kenma hoped he didn't catch something… and then pass it onto him.

“You okay?”

“Yeah…” Kuroo managed to say. “I’m fine. It’s just… never mind. How about the place with the pie you like?”

The setter took a few seconds to consider the offer. A small smile adorned his lips.

”Sure.”

With the discussion settled, they got off the bed. Kuroo stretched, allowing his muscles to loosen after sitting for so long. He stole a glance at Kenma who was busy fixing the bed.

“Hey Kenma…”

“Yeah?”

“Are you really okay with this?”

Kenma patted the bed sheets. They were as straight and tight as they used to be before Kuroo barged in.

“I’m fine. I don’t care where we go as long as I’m with you.”

And Kuroo swore that his heart exploded in that moment.

What a devil.

(But that’s what he liked about him.)


End file.
